Marissa's Resolve
by liv4537
Summary: Juvia has a younger sister, one just as powerful and skilled as she is. After being gone for three years, she comes looking for Juvia. They find one another by chance while Marissa is traveling through Magnolia. What kind of adventures will Marissa go through while with Fairy Tail and team Natsu? Read and find out, also, let me know what you think. All feedback is important!
1. Chapter 1

_"Im leaving, Mari."_

_"W-what? Why big sis?"_

_"I want to become an even stronger wizard. I can't do that here. Everyone thinks I'm a freak anyway...my talents are best suited elsewhere. I want to find true happiness."_

_"I understand. B-but promise me one thing, okay."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Promise me that you and I will find each other again one day, and also, promise me to be safe and follow your dreams. Don't let anyone stop you from finding love and happiness." Tears dripped down Juvias cheeks and it started to rain again._

_"I promise. I love you Marissa. One day we will be reunited. I'm sure of it..."_

_..._

Marissa stared out of her bedroom window and sighed. 'Its been two years since Juvia left us. I cant believe its been that long...I miss you so much big sis.'

With a frown on her face, she got up and headed downstairs for dinner. Her mother and father smiled at her as she walked down the stairs, but she could see the sadness in their eyes. 'They miss her just as much as I do.' she thought.

As Marissa sat down, she mulled over her thoughts of Juvia once more while silently picking at the chicken on her plate.

'Maybe I could go look for her...just to make sure shes safe. It's not like mom and dad would miss me anyway, they've always liked big sis more...their REAL daughter' She thought scornfully. 'Besides, im 18 now. Its time I left home and got a job. I could even koin a guild if I wanted to...' This amused her. Thats exactly what Juvia went to do, and they hadn't heard from her since she left home- aside from the occasional letter. But Marissa couldn't blame her sibling for leaving, she was a grown woman and wanted to be free to live a fullfilling life as a guild wizard.

That was when she decided. Over the next week she prepared to put her plan into action. After a long conversation with her parents and many tears, she packed up her belongings and set out into the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow readers, I just wanted to apologize for the short chapters. I'm hoping to start making them longer soon. Also, i thought i should give you some added information about Marissa.**

**name - Marissa (last name unknown)**

**age - 18**

**looks - about 5'4", light blue eyes, tealish-blue colored hair(shoulder length), physically same as Juvia accept slightly shorter.**

**personality-shy and quiet with strangers but more outgoing and loud around those close to her, loves to read, intelligent, submissive, hates to argue and is usually the mediator in arguments. loves astrology. Not very confidant in her magical abilities and looks up to juvia a lot.**

**relations - Juvias adopted sister**

**abilities - elemental magic, water (similar to Juvia)**

**Thats all for now! I don't want to spoil to much.**

**- Olivia**

**...**

The following month consisted of traveling through many different towns. Marissa asked around often, but no one knew anything of her beloved water mage. That is until she came across Oak Town, once home to the Phantom Lord guild, before it was disbanded. Marissa had been sitting in a tiny, hole-in-the-wall restaurant, hoping to find some information about her sister, or better yet, some food.

Her stomach growled loudly as she sat down in a small booth near the back of the eatery. A waitress walked over and took her order, before leaving to fetch it. Marissa received her food and payed. She dug into it hungrily.

Near the end of her meal, a trio of men sat down noisily in the booth behind her, probably drunk by the smell of them.

Marissa scrunched her nose in distaste. She was about to get up when something one of the men said caught her attention.

"This town sure has gone to the dogs. Ever since Phantom Lord was disbanded nothing has been the same for us. That damn magic council and those damn Fairy idiots are all to blame. "

"Shut up Yozak, there could be council spies lurking around this place for all we know. So just sit down and drink your ale."

"Whatever, they can't lock me up for speaking the truth. I bet the council would agree that Fairy Tail is nothing but trouble! All they do is cause havoc and wreck everything in their path." The man who Marissa presumed was Yozak, said in a disgruntled fashion.

'That name sounds familiar. Fairy Tail. Where have I heard it before?' The men's conversation confused Marissa. She tried to search for the answer to her question but came up with nothing. 'It's probably nothing important, just another guild.' She shrugged, but still decided to look into it. It's not like she had any other leads to go off of.

Apparently Fairy Tail was much easier to find information on than Juvia, because everyone she asked had some sort of opinion on the apparently infamous guild. One man told her that they were "Fiore's finest guild, filled with talented and powerful wizards." while others disagreed, saying that the members of Fairy Tail are "destructive idiots with a god complex and no value of the rules." She didn't know what to believe. By the end of the day her head was spinning with all the questions she still had concerning her sister and this 'Fairy Tail'. That night she slept in a nearby inn to regain her energy for the trek ahead of her. It was a long way to Magnolia and she had never been fond of train rides.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnolia was a beautiful town. And big. Marissa sweat-dropped at her horrible sense of direction as she tried to navigate her way through the twists and turns of the cobblestone roads. She had made it to town late in the afternoon and it was already getting dark. She only had a couple hours left and she was completely lost. Marissa had realized some time ago that the directions that lousy old man gave her were useless, so she wandered around town aimlessly, until she came across Fairy Tail. But that didn't exactly happen in the way she expected it to.

Gray had just finished up a job in Oshibana for a wealthy jeweler by the name of Yoki. It was fairly easy job and he had made a good sum of money protecting a valuable ring for the man. He was currently on his way back to Fairy Tail, on the outskirts of Magnolia.

'Man, it sure is nice to do a solo mission for once without the tyrant Erza and the fire-breathing idiot getting in the way.'

While he thought this, Gray knew that wasn't completely true. In all honesty, he missed the excitement those two created, not to mention Lucy and Happy's antics. The only reason he went on the mission by himself in the first place was because Lucy went on a different job with Wendy and Erza, while Happy and Natsu went to find more information about Igneel. Of course he could have gone with Juvia, but there was no way in hell he would go on a mission alone with her.

Sighing, Gray stretched once and continued on his way. Traveling for long periods of time always wore him out. In his state of weariness, he didn't notice the person running in his direction, and before he knew it, that someone had run into him, knocking them both over.

Marissa still doesn't know how she got into this situation. One minute she was wandering around town and the next she was being cornered by a group of strange men.

"Hey pretty lady, why don't you come hang out with us for a while? We'll show you a good time." The man grinned maliciously. Marissa shook in anxiety and fear.

The man she assumed was their leader spoke, "Aww, shes scared. Theres nothing to be afraid of honey...unless you don't cooperate with us. Then we might have a little bit of a problem."

"Hehe, yeah. No one disobeys the great Kyoto. Come with us or face the consequences." Another henchman cackled.

"You idiot! Don't tell the girl my name. If she were to get away we would all be screwed!" This so called 'Kyoto' scolded.

"Uhhh boss, actually your the only one who would be screwed. She doesn't know our names, so we wouldn't get into any trouble."

"Well if I went down I'd take you with me! Now, back to what I was saying before..." He turned his attention back to where the girl was standing...or at least where she used to be standing. While the men bickered amongst one another, Marissa had snuck away quietly and had started running in no particular direction.

"Oh crap! After that stupid girl. Get her before she reaches the authorities." The leader, Kyoto exclaimed.

She could hear their shouts when they realized she had split. 'It doesn't matter where I end up as long as it's away from those creeps!' She thought as she turned another corner and sped up her pace. The footsteps of the men could be faintly heard and before long they would catch up to her. Marissa was breathing hard now, adrenaline pumping and her lungs screeching for air. She turned her head to look behind her. 'Good' she thought. 'They haven't caught up to me yet.' Just as she turned her head back around she smacked into something hard. Or rather, someone. Sitting up from where she was sprawled on the ground, she bowed to the stranger in front of her, apologizing over and over.

"I'm so sorry sir. Please forgive my carelessness." She looked over at the man nervously. He was young-looking and tall, with dark spiky hair, deep blue eyes, and an oddly shaped tattoo on his chest, which she could plainly see due to his lack of clothing.

"Ugh" He groaned and rubbed the back of his head as he sat up, "It's fine, just watch where your going next time, okay? And theres no need to call me sir, It's Gray. Besides, I'm probably not much older than you anyway."

"R-right. Of course...Gray. I'm really sorry...Well I must be going now! Again, I apologize. Have a good night."

She stumbled to her feet hurriedly and tried to quickly jog away, but couldn't. They were surrounded by the three men who had hassled her earlier.

"You're not getting away from us this time girly. Even if you do have your little boyfriend with you now." The man she had discovered as Kyoto growled.

"You know these guys?" Gray questioned.

"N-n-not really. They showed up badgering me to come with them a while ago. Thats why I was running when we met."

Gray turned to the men in front of him and glared. "Why don't you leave the lady alone and beat it, punks. She's not interested."

"Like hell we will. I'm not taking orders from some shirtless pretty boy who thinks he knows everything. Outta our way."

"I can't do that."

"Oh, you can't, can you? Well then maybe we should settle things in a different way." Kyoto smirked as he approached Gray and swung a fist. Gray was too quick for him though.

"Wow, you really suck. I don't even need my magic to beat up scum like you."

"Why you little...!"

The poor man never finished his sentence as Grays fist connected with his face. The other two goons watched in horror as their leader was pummeled to a pulp. None of them stood a chance. Marissa stared at this stranger in wonder and surprise. 'There sure is more to him than meets the eye, huh?' The damage done to the thugs was incredible. She almost felt a little sorry for the men as she watched her savior destroy them. 'Then again, who knows what would have happened to me if they got their way and took me with them.' She shuddered. That thought alone disgusted her beyond belief.

Marissa turned her attention back to the fight, only to find that it was over. The stranger walked over to her with an arm outstretched to help her up. She took the hand and stood shakily. Gray noticed this and glanced at her with a soft look on his face.

"Are you alright?"

Marissa laughed nervously. "I-I'mfine, thank you, but I think I should be the one asking you that. You just took out three thugs using nothing but your bare hands! A-and your forehead is bleeding..."

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed."

She stared at the man in front of her dumbfounded. 'How can he be so casual and calm with me after I got him involved in a fight!? And he was injured, but acts like it's nothing!?' She cleared her throat spoke.

"Thank you for all of your help, really, I appreciate it greatly. But I should probably go now. It's dark and I need to go find a place to stay for the night."

"You don't even have somewhere to rest for the night?"

"N-no. I just got into town this afternoon. Ive been too busy looking for someone to find a place."

Gray stared at the poor girl in front of him and decided to take pity on her. "Well I think we've both been through enough excitement for one day. Come with me back to my guild and we'll get you a place to crash for the night. It's not a five star hotel, but it's something." He lifted and dropped one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug.

"Oh no, theres no way I could accept that after all the trouble I've caused you today. Don't worry about me, I'll figure something out."

"No way, I won't have it. Besides, those creeps could come looking for you again. It's safe at the guild, come on."

"I-I-I...oh all right" She sighed. "Thanks again. For everything."

"No problem. Oh, and by the way, I don't think I ever caught your name."

"It's Marissa. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand. "Your name is Gray, correct?"

"Yup, Gray Fullbuster."

"Well Gray Fullbuster, do you think maybe we should leave?"

"Oh yeah. lets get going. The guild is this way." He pointed toward the south side of town. They walked for a few minutes in silence before Marissa spoke up.

"So, where exactly are you taking me anyway?" Gray glanced at her and gave a small smile.

"Fairy Tail."


End file.
